


Vulnerbility

by masqurade



Series: lemme fine you 1 million [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: There were times when Hikari would hug Jun and cry.





	Vulnerbility

There were times when Hikari would hug Jun and  _cry._

She would bury his face into his chest, desperately clinging to his jacket while drenching it with tears. The best part about it was the fact that Jun wouldn’t say anything – nothing at all. He would just allow her to take in the scent of berries and dead leaves while gently slinging an arm around her waist, running his hands through her hair. It was calming for Hikari, to be in the silence, the comfort. To be surrounded by the safety that was indefinitely  _Jun Pearl._

Then Hikari would pull away after a long, solid five minutes, and Jun would wipe her tears with his calloused hands that were  _so much like him._  Hasty, soft, frantically wiping away the tears from her face – as if they didn’t belong there. And the odd part about it all was she _would let him_  without a single world of complaint. She’d let him baby her –  _spoil her_  – as if she were five-years-old again.

Whatever this was – the vulnerability that she would show – Hikari would keep it tucked away. Deep, almost buried inside the depths of her heart until Jun would claw it out of her, as he always did. 

Just so he could smile and say, after it was all over:


End file.
